Candy from a stranger
by Meraiza
Summary: This Valentine's Day Izaya wants to spend his day with his favorite blonde. So what does he do? Leave the blonde sweets and becomes his "stalker"! Will Shizuo be able to figure out who left him sweets? And what will he do when he finds out it's a certain flea? Shizaya fluffiness for Valentine's Day!


**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! **

**Have some soft Shizaya!**

* * *

**Candy from a stranger~**

"Ahh Valentine's Day~" Izaya sighed as he looked through his binoculars; he was staring at a stereotypical couple as they giggled happily. It was only eight a.m. and there were already so many couples out. "Has there ever been such a juvenile excuse for two people to get together? Ne Namie?"

Said woman sighed in annoyance as she slowly turned her head to face her boss "Some people, consider it to be a nice holiday" Namie focused her attention again on her work "Not like an irritating asexual fucker like you would know anything about that" she muttered under her breath.

Izaya laughed as he saw the stereotypical girlfriend slap her boyfriend on the cheek, either for being a pig or not making "special" plans for this special holiday (not to mention how early she probably had to get up to do are her lady things like makeup and whatever else women do). Izaya continue to laugh as he dropped his binoculars and spun in his chair for a while. "Such a romantic holiday yet all it does is cause stress and anarchy for lovers and self-hatred for all the lonely humans out there! The irony I love it!" He stopped his chair and stood up. "You know Namie we should do something together today"

"Will you dock my pay if I say I'd rather have my eyes ripped out of my sockets and forced fed to me than spend 3 seconds of my social life with you?" She asked bluntly in a monotone voice.

"Yes I will" Izaya said amused at his secretary's response_. Typical Namie, same as always._

"Then I have plans" the woman said flooking through her papers.

"That's perfectly alright, going to go track your brother and spend time with him. Seriously Namie when will you learn?" Izaya went back to his chair and relaxed "You know I think I'll have a little fun with Shizu-chan today, knowing him I bet he hates this holiday. I heard he has the day off too. How awful considering he has no lover"

_You're one to talk you love hating wannabe God, _Namie thought to herself "Whatever you chose to do with your boyfriend today is none off my business nor do I care so please keep those thoughts to yourself"

"Shizu-chan is not my boyfriend" Izaya said simply. _But I can't say I wouldn't like to have him as my boyfriend. _

Izaya tugged on his coat as he walked through the city, his vision completely invaded by giggling couples everywhere. _How boring, where's the fun in watching people fawn over each other. _Izaya took out his phone and an ingenious plan sprout in his head. He went onto one of the Dollars chat rooms and began a post.

_"So anyone wondering whether there partner is cheating on the? In today's world it seems to be rather common, especially days like this. You never know what the other may be doing when you are not watching"_

Soon enough responses in reply to his comment were posted. He was sure most of them came from love struck girls. Many of the post were things like "My boyfriend would never do that" or "You sure are pitiful posting something like that" Izaya laughed.

_"Just stating some fact, looking out for others, I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt on a day like today. Cheating is an awful thing_. _Have any of you noticed your partner acting strange?"_

Izaya smiled as he shut his phone, he already saw people staring at their phone screen. Soon enough the sound of flesh slapping flesh hit his ears. Izaya turned his head and saw a girl screaming at a guy calling him things like "A sexist bastard" or "A pervert who should focus more on his girlfriend". Soon enough Izaya could hear several people screaming things like "cheater" or "pervert" and the occasional words for slut and female dog. The raven smiled again and figured he needed to focus on the task at hand. He knew the blonde well and he knew he usually slept in on his days off. _I better hurry or I won't be able to get into his apartment in time and get everything done._

* * *

The second Shizuo woke up he felt something hit his abdomen. At first he paid no attention to it not caring what it was. Soon his eyes got accustomed to the light of the morning sun and saw it was a small box, wrapped up with a ribbon and had a small white card tied to it.

"What the hell is this?" he muttered under his breath as he took the box into his hands. He took off the card and read it.

"_I know you're not a morning person and you get irritated easily so I hope this pisses you off._

_Sighed,_

_Your annoyance for today on this holiday of love (Which I'm sure is a feeling you know nothing about) _;-P"

The blonde crushed the paper in his grip. What idiot would be stupid enough to sneak into his apartment? He opened up the box and saw it was filled with strawberries. Shizuo became even more confused. Sneaking into his apartment was one thing but sneaking into his apartment and leaving him food was just weird. He picked one of the strawberries and put it in his mouth; he bit the sweet fruit and let the juice run down his throat. It tasted fresh and he figured there was nothing wrong with it. He took another berry and bit it.

It was no lie Shizuo really didn't like Valentine's Day. Having never had a girlfriend and feared by most people he didn't have much to look forward to. Not to mention he hated seeing couples make out around the city as if no one could see them. Shizuo got up and dressed himself, he figured he could go see Simon or Kadota today and hopefully be free from a certain flea for the day.

Once he was dressed he went over to the kitchen and began looking for something to eat. He wondered if he still had some left over sushi from yesterday. When he opened the fridge he found something related to that but not what he expected. It was a heart shaped bento box. Shizuo took it out and opened it; it was filled with sushi, dango, some fruit cut up into shapes like hearts. This time instead of a not there was a heart shaped cookie with a message written on it.

_"Shizuo here some sushi cause I know you live alone and cook for yourself (forever alone, ha! Just kidding ;p). _

_For once eat something made by someone else._

_The cookie is for dessert. There's some strawberry milk in the fridge too. (23 and still eats like he's 6)_

_Expect more surprises today._

_Signed_

_Consider me your stalker ;)"_

Shizuo looked at the treat in confusion. Was his some kind of sick cruel joke? Whatever it was he was sure of two things, someone had been in his apartment and that someone was leaving treats for him. _I swear today is going to be a long day._

Shizuo walked through the city and immediately noticed all the couples walking hand in hand looking all happy and in love and all that shit. Shizuo was getting annoyed; suddenly he felt something brush against his side. He quickly reached down and felt nothing there. The bleached blonde sighed and reached in his pocket to take out a cigarette. He put his hand in his pocket and felt his fingertips brush against something soft, he was sure that wasn't his cigarette box or lighter. He tugged it out of his pocket and saw it was a small teddy bear; its belly was bright red and looked like a heart. It held a chocolate kiss in its grasp. Someone was giving him a "kiss"?

This person really was stalking him. Was this person crazy, suicidal or a masochist? Or all three? Shizuo turned around and scanned the area; he saw trees and couples in love but no one completely out of the ordinary. Just then he felt some one hit his back. The blonde turned around as fast as he was able to "Alright what's the big idea-!" No one was there.

Shizuo ran his fingers through his hair in confusion.

"Sempai what are you doing here?"

The bleached blonde turned his head and saw Vorona staring at him. "Hey what's up?" he said calmly.

"Umm…Sempai you have…something…your back" the busty blonde woman told him. She placed her hand on his back and Shizuo could feel her ripping something off of him. "It's a card" she said simply handing it over to her sempai.

Shizuo took the card, it was one of those Valentine's Day card. The cover was red covered with hearts all different shades of pink. On the cover in big bold black letters it also stated **"DO NOT TOUCH"**. He figured this person was taking possesion of him. Shizuo opened it and read what is said.

"_Roses are red, _

_Violets are blue _

_You say you don't really like me_

_But I don't believe that to be true_

'_Cause love never crossed my mind _

_Until I met you_

_And I know it's the same for you too" _

"That is just way too creepy" Shizuo said putting the card along with the small bear in his pocket, he would have to get rid of them when he figured out who was staking him. Who knows what this person had done to them?

"Sempai I never knew you were in a relationship" Vorona said as she took in account of the heart covered card.

"I don't, but I do have a pest. I'm pretty sure whoever wrote this also broke into my apartment. I don't know who it is but its fuckin' pissing me off"

"Oh maybe you should call the cops or-" suddenly Vorona's head went back at the impact of something hitting her face. She fell back slightly and almost hit her face.

"Vorona are you okay" Shizuo said grabbing the woman's hand helping her regain her balance. "What the hell was that?" he said as he looked around and saw a heart shaped box, the ones filled with chocolate someone would buy at a store, lying close to Vorona.

"Did I…just get hit in the face with…a box of chocolate?" Vorona asked blushing. She rubbed the side of her face and checked for cuts or bruises.

Shizuo picked up the box and opened it. He took one of the chocolates and sniffed it checking to see if anything else had been inserted into them. They seemed clean. He ate the chocolate and offered the busty woman a chocolate; he knew she liked sweets just like he did. Vorona took one of the chocolates eagerly.

* * *

Izaya was not happy, that blonde bimbo was getting in the way of his plan. He knew it probably wasn't the best idea to throw a box of chocolate at her head but he had no choice. He was desperate. Izaya was currently hiding among the trees. He was surprised Shizuo hadn't sniffed him out yet might have been the disgustingly sweet aroma of "love" in the air (or maybe that was just sugoar and other sweets). Izaya stared at them for a moment hoping she would just go away. After a while the blonde female got up and waved goodbye to Shizuo with a smile on her face. _That's right go away!_

The raven looked closer and saw that the two blondes had eaten all the chocolates, he hoped Shizuo would see the note taped onto the inside of the box. When Izaya wrote that note, he wrote it specifically for the chocolate box, he had been blushing like crazy. Part of him said "Don't do it, when you reveal yourself he'll think you're a pervert" but the other part said "Maybe he'll think it's funny" for whatever reason he did it and he was regretting it. Now he was hoping Shizuo didn't see the note it would be too embarrassing for both of them.

To Izaya's luck Shizuo saw the note and the blonde blushed red. Although what was written on the stationary was sort of true it wasn't something Izaya would tell the blonde. Seeing Shizuo blush though was just too amazing! _I guess it was worth it, I'll have to thank Kida for giving me that card. _He saw the blonde walking away and once Shizuo was a good distance away Izaya exited his hiding spot and began to follow the blonde from a distance. From the instructions Izaya had written on the card Shizuo should be making his way to the park and taking a seat next to the fountain, the day was still early he had a few hours until sundown so he had plenty of time to spend with the blonde.

Shizuo took out a cigarette from his pocket as he took his seat in front of the fountain. He wasn't the only one here; he was just the only single person there. The blonde raised the cigarette up to his lips and lit it; he wasn't sure why he was listening to the instructions of his stalker. It was a pretty stupid thing to do. Especially considering what the instructions were written on. Shizuo took the card out of his pocket and read it again. The instructions were simple enough _"Meet me in at the park sit close to the fountain if not I'll take it as rejection" _the card it was written on wasn't so innocent. The cover had one sentence typed on it in fancy writing _"Roses are red, violets are blue, using my hand but thinking of you"_ it was enough to make the fortissimo blush and want to meet this stalker of his. He was hoping to end this and still have some time to hang out with his friends. The blonde was certain the person would be a freak since that's the only type of people who were attracted to him. He shivered recalling the Saika incident. Shizuo took the cigarette out of his mouth and let out a breath of smoke.

"Shizuo if you smoke to much you'll get lung cancer" he heard a voice from behind him say. It was a voice he knew way to well. "But then again with your strength who knows how many times you'll have to smoke just to develop a cough"

"Suddenly this entire city smells like shit." Shizuo muttered in response "Flea what the hell do you want, can't you see I'm waiting for someone" Shizuo let out another breath of smoke as the raven sat down next to him. Maybe a little to close if you asked Shizuo.

"So Shizuo you enjoying you're day so far?"

The bleached blonde was about to answer when he realized something Izaya was actually using his real name, not the usual pet name the raven usually used. "Fuck off" Shizuo said simply just wanting the raven to go away.

"I'd love to really" the raven said sarcastically "Please stop smoking or else I'll follow you all day long"

Shizuo did as he was told for one and crushed the cigarettte in between his fingers and smashed it on the ground out of consideration for the raven. Not because he cared but because he didn't want the flea to follow him all day.

"Anyway here I saw this and it had your name out" Izaya held a red envelope in between his fingers.

Shizuo took the envelope from the raven and opened it.

"_If you still haven't figured out who I am then you are as dumb as you are cute. _

_Since I care I'll give you a clue _

_Shizu-chan"_

That was all that was written, the blondes eyes went wide as he focused on the last word. _Shizu-chan? Shizu-chan?! Shizu-chan! _Shizuo looked over at Izaya who was sitting innocently as if he could do no wrong.

"What's wrong _Shizu-chan _you look rather pale"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! You broke into my apartment; you're the one who left all those treats for me?!"

"Yeah who else would be crazy enough to break into your place?" Izaya said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wait that means you hit Vorona in the face with the boxes of chocolates"

"I really couldn't care less what her name is Shizu-chan" Izaya said in an odd tone. Was that jealously he heard in the raven's voice.

Shizuo smirked "I htought you didn't hit women"

"I can make exceptions, cant I?"

"What's the big idea flea? Is this some kind of sick prank?" Shizuo asked looking the raven in the eye. Those blood red eyes that usually seemed cold and distant but now seemed rather comforting.

"No, I figured if you had nothing to do and I had nothing to do you than you and me could get together and, you know, do nothing together" Izaya fiddled with his hands, was Shizuo really so dense as to not see his intentions? "You know I'm just going to risk my wellbeing and say it, Shizuo I want to go out with you" The bleached looked at him confused "Valentine's Day is no fun for me, sure I can cause as many couple fights, break ups, hell even divorces but it's not that much fun after a while. I really just rather spend my time with you today. Isn't the point to spend the day with a loved one?" Izaya saw the blonde was still staring at him "This isn't the first time I've left gifts for you, remember those random chocolate strawberries you'd find on your desk or in your locker back in high school? Those where from me"

Shizuo wasn't sure what to say. The raven pretty much stalked him the entire day leaving him treats here and there, hit his co-worker in the face out of spite and was now asking him out. "Who are you and what have you done with Izaya?"

The raven laughed "You actually called me by my name without screaming it" Izaya dug his hands into the pockets of his parka and pulled out a small box "Here it's a chocolate covered strawberry, you can have it whether or not you except my offer"

The second the box hit his hand the ex-bartender couldn't help but feel bad for Izaya. He'd never seen the raven so defenseless. It was kind of...cute. "Fine I'll go out with you since you went through all the trouble to get me all those sweets, I'll do this for you.

Izaya smiled the goofiest grin he had ever made; he stood up on his seat and jumped the blonde. "Thanks you won't regret this Shizu-chan" _Yay it worked! Can't believe it actually worked!_

Suddenly a loud girly scream pierced the air. "Shizu-chan! Izaya! Are you two on a date?!" Erika yelled as she happily ran to the two males. "That's so cute, you guys should go to Russia Sushi Simon is doing this thing where he's making sushi in this heart shaped arrangement. Wait Izaya are you glomping Shizu-chan?"

Said raven quickly let go of the blonde but Shizuo still held his hand. "Sure thing we'll do that" Shizuo said pulling himself and the raven up.

"Come on flea, if you behave I'll buy you some ootoro" in that moment Izaya felt so happy he thought he would either explode or die of happiness. He felt so confident at the moment that he stood on his toes and kissed the blonde or at least tried to, he wasn't experienced when it came to kissing. To his surprise Shizuo kissed him back and from behind he could hear Erika was squealing happily sounding like she was going to explode or "Fangasm" as she called it. Seeing her favorite couple actual kiss in real life must have set her into a spiral of enjoyment and happiness. She screamed out happily as she quickly pulled out her phone and began to record the scene, wait until she told Walker and the others. Her theory was right! This video was definitely going to be her treasure for personal use only. Best Valentine's Day gift ever! Thank you Yaoi gods!

Once their lips disconnected they became aware of the squealing girl and so did other people. She was practically screaming. "Come on flea let's go before she tries to stop us"

Izaya smiled "Sure thing brute" and at that moment they both had the same thought. _This day turned out better than I expected. _"You know if you behave Shizu-chan you can come back to my plase for cake and more chocolate strawberries"

* * *

_**Aww how cute! **_

_**Anyway that's all for now *hugs* **_

_**I was thinking of re-opening this or whatever it's called and adding a smut but I'm not sure.**_


End file.
